1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for and method of flossing teeth and, more particularly, to a sanitary floss dispensing and manipulation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper dental hygiene requires flossing between adjacent teeth to clear food deposits and naturally occurring bacteria acting thereon. Typically, a length of floss is wound tightly about the forefingers of each hand, and the span of floss held between the forefingers is inserted into the interdental spaces. This flossing technique tends to cut off circulation and causes discomfort in the fingertips.
Various floss holders of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,381,530; 3,340,881; 3,901,251 and 5,085,236 have been designed to address these problems. However, the known holders are fairly cumbersome and too big to manipulate easily in one's mouth, especially when access to difficult-to-reach rear molars is desired.